gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Staunton Island
Staunton Island is an island of Liberty City, as seen in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Commerce is plentiful and weapons can be acquired from two different stores: one selling regular weapons available to many, and the other selling militia-style or army-type weapons available to only soldiers and Toni Cipriani. Staunton Island is also, up until 1998, the home of at least two Mafia families: the Sindaccos and the Forellis. Staunton Island has its very own Yakuza-owned casino, which, unfortunately, cannot be entered. Districts Staunton Island is based upon real life Manhattan, consisting of a high-rise downtown in the southern part, a high-rise Midtown in the Center and a much smaller skyline in the northern part or more of the Uptown. Staunton Island is home to eight districts. Downtown South of the Callahan Bridge are the districts of Torrington and Bedford Point. Both are home to Staunton Island's massive skyscrapers and aimed at modelling on what is a mixture of Downtown and Midtown Manhattan today. *'Torrington': At the southeast corner of the Island is Torrington, which is aimed at being more like Manhattan's Financial Center. Torrington is home to Yakuza gang and they own Kenji's Casino. *'Bedford Point': Being a district also filled with financial high-rises, Bedford Point is located in the southeast part of Staunton Island and is the location of a Times Square like intersection just south of the main boulevard that leads to the Callahan Bridge. Bedford Point is home to the LCFR/Chatterbox FM Studio, the Liberty City Cathedral, City Courthouse, the Bedford Point Opera House and the Liberty Tree Offices. Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (Liberty City Stories) is located between Bedford Point and Torrington Midtown In the middle of Staunton Island is the districts of Belleville Park and Newport. A more moderate skyline compared to that of its roaring neighbors of Torrington and Bedford Point in Downtown, Midtown Staunton is home to several of Staunton's landmarks. *'Belleville Park': At the heart of Staunton Island is Belleville Park (Central Park) which is located on the main boulevard across from the Courthouse. As well as Belleville Park itself, the district is home to some of Liberty City's most luxurious and expensive hotels, which lie in between the park and the river between Shoreside Vale and Staunton Island. This turf is controlled by Yakuza, but was formerly controlled by the Forelli Crime Family. *'Newport': The location of the Liberty City Shopping Mall, Staunton Island's Ammu-Nation (which sells stronger weapons), Staunton Island's Pay 'n' Spray and a marina for small boats, the district of Newport is directly north of Torrington and the Callahan Bridge and East of Belleville Park. Newport is home to the Staunton Island Safehouse in Liberty City Stories as well. This turf once belonged to the Sindacco Crime Family, but it was later taken over by the Yardies. Uptown Composed of Aspatria, Rockford, Liberty Campus, and Fort Staunton, Staunton Island's more 'uptown-ish' area is comprised of mostly apartments.Panlantic Construction Company *'Fort Staunton': Location of more of a residential area and a small park, Fort Staunton gets mostly blown up in Liberty City Stories. In GTA III, it has numerous construction sites all over the district, which are backed by the Panlantic Construction Company. It is also home to the Columbian Cartel that refuge in Staunton Island.Panlantic Construction Company *'Rockford': Home to Carson General Hospital, the entrance to the Porter Tunnel and the Staunton Ferry Terminal (LC Stories), Rockford is the northernmost district in Staunton Island and home to some shops and buildings. *'Liberty Campus': Stuck inside a 2x1 street grid, Liberty Campus is only composed of Liberty City Community College (Columbia University). *'Aspatria': The location of the Liberty City Memorial Stadium, some shops and buildings, and a scenic path along the shoreline, Aspatria is located north of the Shoreside Lift Bridge. It is home to Phil's Army Surplus, a weapons shop that sells army-type weapons. Residents *Asuka Kasen *Claude *Dean Smegley *Donald Love *Eric Ershwitz *Georgie *Humphries *Jeff *Kanbu *Kazuki Kasen *Kenji Kasen *King Courtney *Leon McAffrey *Maria Latore *Miguel *Miles O'Donovan *Misty *Mike *Ned Burner *Old Oriental Gentleman *Phil Cassidy *Pat *Queen Lizzy *Rafael *Ray Machowski *Roger C. Hole *Rudyard *Salvatore Leone *Tanner *Tomas *Toni Cipriani *Toshiko Kasen *Yuka Places of Interest * The Love Media Building * Liberty Memorial Coliseum * Kenji's Casino (as of 2001) * Big Shot Casino (as of 1998) * The Shopping Mall * Liberty Tree Offices * Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (as of 1998) * Callahan Bridge * Shoreside Lift Bridge * Porter Tunnel * Liberty City Cathedral * Liberty City Cemetery * Liberty City Community College * Bedford Point Opera House (as of 2001) * Bedford Point Art Gallery * Rockford Ferry Terminal (as of 1998) Influence The island is considered to be based on Manhattan, while the name is based on that of Staten Island. It includes landmarks based on the real landmarks of Manhattan. Gallery BedfordPoint-GTA3-TimesSquarespoof.jpg|Main avenue of Staunton Island Staunton-1-.jpg|Computer Generation of Staunton Island StauntonIsland-RockstarWebsite.png|Staunton Island from above on the official Grand Theft Auto III website. See also * Algonquin, as seen in GTA IV and EFLC. It is the HD Universe equivalent. ar:جزيرة ستونتون de:Staunton Island es:Staunton Island fi:Staunton Island nl:Staunton Island pl:Wyspa Staunton pt:Liberty City#Staunton_Island zh:斯唐顿岛 Category:Staunton Island Category:Islands Category:Locations in GTA III in Staunton Island Category:Unlocked Areas Category:Locations in GTA Liberty City Stories in Staunton Island